Messy James
Messy James was an episode planned to be produced for Season 3 of Chowder, however the show was cancelled before it could be made. The episode outline was posted on Greenblatt's Tumblr. Synopsis Mung lays down the law that Chowder must clean himself up before dinnertime. Unwilling to take a bath, Chowder assembles a gang of messy outlaws to help him take back dinner. Plot Adorned in western attire, the gang is preparing a Chowboy dish called Far-B-Q ribs. Chowder spills things and eats ingredients, making a mess of himself. It's clear he enjoys being messy. When he eats, his tongue flings food around the room. As everyone is about to sit down to eat, Mung stops and sniffs. He looks down and sees that Chowder is filthy! Taking on the role of Sheriff Mung, he decrees that the law in this town shall be to wash up before sitting at the table. But Chowder won't have any of it. He takes on the role of the one and only Messy James, the dirtiest, filthiest kid in the West! He doesn't have to do what the sheriff says. Sheriff Mung warns Messy James to not fuss with the law. Deputy Shnitzel stands by Mung's side and echoes his sentiments. Truffles, who's dressed as the sultry Madam of the house, flutters up to the sheriff and loves on him. Messy James gives a look to Sheriff Mung. One way or another, Messy James is getting to eat at that table. From across the kitchen, Chowder watches Mung and Shnitzel transport food to the table. He plans on raiding the ample food cart, which the Sheriff and the Deputy are transporting across "town." He has even brought his trusty steed, Kimchi, along for the raid. Messy James hops on his horse and gallops up to the cart! Messy James barrels along side the cart, almost as if he’s about to rob a train! Sheriff Mung and Deputy Shnitzel fend off Messy James, throwing obstacles in his path! It seems to be working. Messy James can’t get close enough to the cart! They have won. For now. Messy James leaves town in search of some answers. Sheriff Mung and his gang call out, telling Messy James just to take a bath! Chowder goes to Gazpacho’s fruit stand (like it’s a saloon). He sits on a bar stool, asks for a snoot beer float, and tells Gazpacho his woes. Why can’t he just live a life of filthiness? Gazpacho gives him advice that he’s going to need more manpower to get what he wants. Chowder looks down and sees a dark figure seated at the end of the bar. It’s Gorgonzola. Chowder asks him to join his mob. Gorgonzola doesn’t want anything to do with Chowder and his plans, but when he says he’s fighting bath time, Gorgonzola suddenly seems interested. Chowder promises him all the wax his body creates as incentive! Gorgonzola joins him as “Wyatt Burp.” Needing more members, Chowder looks for other dirty kids. He gets Panini to join him, promising her a kiss when this done. She’s “Annie Oatmeal.” He gets Ceviche to join him, promising him he can kiss Panini when this is done. He’s “Wild Dill Peapod.” Chowder feels like he’s finally got a chance to get that food. Together, the four of them form the Muddy Mob of Marzipan. They head out to meet up with Sheriff Mung for one final showdown. The sun is setting. Sheriff Mung set a pasghetti dinner on the table. Suddenly there’s an odd smell about the air and it makes Deputy Shnitzel shiver. A dust cloud settles revealing The Muddy Mob of Marzipan! Mung asks Chowder if he’s bathed yet. Chowder tells him never! The two groups slowly walk toward one another as the tension builds. Eyes dart back and forth. Mung gives Chowder one last chance to sit down and make peace by eating dinner together, like civilized folk. Messy and his mob won’t hear of it. They will battle for their right to be dirty...fighting to the end, burps and wet socks a‘blazin! The fight begins! Sheriff Mung’s gang and Messy James’ Muddy Mob clash together. Sheriff Mung whips out a garden hose that was holstered by his side! Panini uses dirty socks like a whip. Chowder burps and blows it. Ceviche makes a dust storm from his hair. Gorgonzola flicks earwax. Truffles and Shnitzel get taken down by the mess. But Mung prevails. One-by-one, he sprays down the Muddy Mob, cleaning them off and rendering them powerless! It’s just Chowder and Mung, two lone gunmen. They both draw. Mung dodges the burp. Chowder gets hosed off. He’s been shot! As the grime drips from his body, he accepts defeat and sits down with his mob for the pasghetti dinner... The Muddy Mob looks dejected as they ready themselves to eat proper-like. Madame Truffles cries out orders: Eat with your mouths closed! No bodily sounds from any of you! No throwing food! No elbows on the table! The Mob accepts and picks up their utensils… Just when they’re about to take the first bite, Chowder gives the order to his Muddy Mob! They begin making a mess of the pasghetti dinner! It was a trick! They throw the pasghetti sauce all over Sheriff Mung and his gang, making a mess! The Muddy Mob lives on! Mung, Truffles, and Shnitzel join in and have fun flinging food, too. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:A to Z